Senior Skip Day
by SpeedyGonzales344
Summary: A uneventful Morning ends with a uneventful Morning Danny/Ava M for words


Danny carefully got out of bed so he wouldn't wake his girlfriend Ava . Ava always came to sleep in his room , so she just moved in with him on the helicarrier . Her old room was full of junk the rest if the team has. He quietly walked towards the door , but stopped to look at the clock.

5:30, the clock read. _Ava will wake up in 15 minutes_ he thought to himself.

He started walking towards the door again, but stopped again when he heard Ava shuffle around , feeling the spot Danny should be at. He gritted his teeth to control his breathing . He put his hand on the door and turned it gently.

He pulled on the door , and in return the door make a long squeaky sound. He gritted his teeth again and shut his eyes tight. About 5 seconds he opened 1 eye to look at his sleeping girlfriend.

_Thank god_ he thought

For a ninja , he didn't know how to open doors silently .

Once Danny reached the outside of their door, he cracked it enough so he can walk in without a noise.

A sudden breeze hit the back of his neck , and he realized he was wearing a hoodie. He pulled up his hood and looked to find the source of the breeze. He seen Sam unconscious with a bag of pretzels on his lap and choclate milk spilt on the floor . He seen Sam was only in his boxers and threw up a little in his 's eyes grew wide and he checked to see if he had anything on.

He sighed in relief and realized he had on pajama pants. Another cool breeze came and this time Sam shivered a little.

" I love you to Megan Fox!" Sam muttered in his sleep.

Danny rolled his eyes and closed the window. He then went to the kitchen to make tea for him and Ava , and possibly Luke.

"Mornin man."

_speak of the devil_ he thought.

"Sup dude." Danny replied back. "You want tea?"

" Yea I need something flavorful." Luke told him.

" Honey or sugar ?"

"Ummmmmm ...ummmmm... Ummmm. "

"Honey it is then." Danny said a little provoked but, just a glimpse of humor in his voice.

Luke chuckled and noticed the small glimpse of humor in his voice.

Danny told him to stir and he did. He was about to bring Ava's cup to their bedroom , but the door already opened .

" Morning ." Ava said enervated.

"Morning" Luke and Danny told her in unison.

Ava walked to Danny and kissed him on the cheek and muttered " thank you for the tea".

Then, Luke did a full 360 spin.

Danny and Ava gave him questioning looks until he noticed them.

" Ohh , I'm looking for bucket head "

Danny gave a light chuckle.

"He's having a wet dream about Megan Fox on the couch."

Ava gave them both a mischievous smile .

" Remember , Thursday all three of us were gonna eat that double fudge chocolate cake and when we got back from school , it was gone and we seen the chocolate on his face, well lets get our revenge!" She exclaimed.

They thought about the both of them had a big evil smile glued to their faces.

Danny went to get the big bucket and fill it up with water . Once it filled up to 6 inches ,Danny called Luke to pick up the bucket. Once they were right above Sam said his final words in his sleep.

"Hey Megan wanna go to my room and-"

**splash**

" AAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Sam screamed.

The 3 laughed as Sam struggled to process what was happening. He seen the 3 laughing and he groaned.

"Very funny."

By the time they all finished laughing , they looked at the clock and groaned in unison . School started at 7:30 and its 6:45. It takes them 10 minutes to walk to school. So they all went to their respective bathroom to take a quick shower but, Danny and Ava showered together.

When Danny and Ava got out the shower, Ava noticed how drowsy he looked and vice versa.

"During math you should go to sleep , you look very , uh tired." She ordered him .

"Yes ma'am, you too, you seem tired yourself ." He hugged her and whispered in her neck.

"I don't think I can ,i always pay attention"

" Well then, we'll sleep at lunch then.

" Im fine with that." She said giggling at his breath on her neck.

When they changed into their civilian attire and went to the teams living room, they noticed Sam wasn't their so they waited . Luke was watching tv so they joined him.

When Sam finished showering , they've had 5 minutes left till school. Danny chuckled lightly at the insults Ava and Luke were yelling at him.

They started running running towards the door but, were stopped by a certain human spider.

"Hey Guys, lets go to th-." He stopped talking when he noticed they had they're back packs.

" Why do you guys have your backpacks?" Peter was confused.

"Were going to school doii " Sam made a face that clearly said ' are you stupid'

Peter remembered they didn't go to school since, well its been more than 6 years.

"Guys today is this wonderful, spectacular day , a day were all seniors could skip school and nobody would care, this day is... Senior Skip Day!" Peter exclaimed as he finished his speech.

"Wait so their is no school today?" Sam asked while raising his eyebrow and keeping a huge grin.

"Basically bu-"

"YES!" Sam exclaimed while pumping his fist in the air ,completely ignoring peter.

Peter rolled his eyes at his Behavior .

"Yea, so we all can go to the science museum of-"

"So we do we have school?" This time Peter was cut of by Ava.

Peter groaned annoyed "No , we don't "

When he said that Ava jumped on Danny , but Danny caught her bridal style . She leaned her head into his chest and muttered " Take me to bed."

He stood their for a moment and looked at her , then to his teammates .

" Well uh, were going to bed"

His teammates nodded towards him and Luke made a motion that said 'I'm going out'.

Danny nodded towards him and took him and Ava towards their bedroom.

" Well we know the love birds aren't going anywhere, but you guys" Peter had huge smile on his face.

"Sorry man ima go buy me and Danny some tickets to the Ravens game" Luke told him while walking out the building.

Peter watched Luke figure disappear, he turned around again and gave Sam a big plastered smile.

"Sorry web-head , im going to pick up older babes at the park" Sam mimicked his smile then walked the same way Luke did.

Peter turned around and yelled " Fuck you guys too"

Though it was faint , Peter could still hear Sam's voice.

"Thats hurtful web head"

Peter stood their for a second and recalled what Luke said. \\ Aren't the Ravens in Baltimore/ he thought .

That day Peter walked to the science museum alone.


End file.
